vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jotaro Kujo
Summary Grandson of Joseph Joestar. A perpetually angry youth, Jotaro's first appearance has him sitting in a jail cell which he willingly put himself in to keep the people around him from getting hurt by his Stand, Star Platinum. Shortly afterward, he is recruited by his grandfather and Muhammad Avdol to search out and kill Dio Brando before the vampire takes over the world. And in case you were wondering, he and the entire Part 3 arc is what people normally think of when it comes to this series. He next appeared in Diamond is not Crash, where he sought out his grandfather's son, Josuke. He made a few appearances after that, but was regulated to a supportive role for most of that adventure. He sent Koichi Hirose to find Giorno Giovanna in Vento Aureo, but aside from that had nothing to do with the plot. His final appearance was in Stone Ocean, wherein he spent most of the arc in an almost vegetative state brought on by Enrico Pucci's Whitesnake Stand. His stand, Star Platinum, is incredibly fast and accurate, to the point of being able to catch a bullet fired 3 inches away from Jotaro's head between his index and thumb. He also has diamond-hard fists, capable of punching through walls, and bending steel bars. Later on in the story, it's revealed that Jotaro has the same type of ability as Dio; the ability to stop time. Though unlike Dio, who can maintain it for 10-11 seconds at his peak, Jotaro can only last 4-5 seconds. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, 6-B via time stop and accumulative damage Name: Jotaro Kujo Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 17-40 depending on the events Classification: Human Stand user Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, enhanced by his stand user status, FTL reflexes, Star Platinum which has superhuman strength, FTL speed, the ability to extend its index finger, super breath, intangibility, incredible precision, and the ability to stop time for up to 5 seconds, he later gets an upgraded version of the stand called Star Platinum The World which has even better stats, good tactician and very intelligent in battle strategy Attack Potency: City-Block Level+ (Star Platinum was able to break through multiple meters of artificial diamond with ease, and is roughly equal to Dio Brando's Stand, The World), Small Country level+ via time stop and accumulative damage (assuming Jotaro punches non-stop for the entire time period) Range: Around 2-3 meters, dozens of meters with bullets Speed: Superhuman, FTL reaction speed, Star Platinum is FTL Lifting Strength: Superhuman, Star Platinum is at least Class 50 Striking Strength: Class GJ with Star Platinum, Class ZJ with time stop accumulated barrage of punches Durability: City-Block Level+ (Survived a short beatdown from Star Platinum itself) Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Great battle tactician (although not as good as his grandfather), good at strategy, many years of experience dealing with various Stand users and Stand powers Weaknesses: Jotaro can't time-stop consecutively like Dio. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Star Platinum:' One of the strongest stands in the series; Star Platinum possesses super human senses, strength, stamina, accuracy, FTL speed and reflexes. Like other physically powerful (or Close-Range) Stands, Star Platinum suffers from a narrow range of activity; active only within a 2-3 meter radius from Jotaro. His stand comparable to Dio Brando's The World's punching strength, Star Platinum is strong enough to shatter an artificial diamond easily and can likewise be used to stop time; an ability revealed at the very end of his fight with Dio. *'''-Time Stop:' Star Platinum is able to stop time, with an absolute limit of 5 seconds. Jotaro describes the execution of this ability as exhausting, and he requires a varying length of rest before he may freeze time again, unlike Dio, whose immortality allows him to stop time with much more ease. Out of disuse, the length of time Jotaro can maintain Time Stop is diminished to one to two seconds during Part 4. Measures of time during Time Stop correspond to normal measures, as shown by Jotaro's unwilling reduction in the duration of Time Stop affected by Made In Heaven. *'-Super Breath''' Star Platinum takes a mighty deep breath that pulls his helpless opponent in. *'''-Star Finger:' Star Platinum extend its middle and index fingers to a length of one or two metres, in order for example to stab a faraway opponent. This is an effective surprise attack and works as a piercing and slicing attack. During its first execution, it seems able to lengthen its entire arm to an extent as well. This ability is similar to and could reference the limb-stretching applications of the Ripple. *'-Star Platinum Barrage:' Pummels the enemy with a flurry of punches from Star Platinum, usually while shouting '"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"' '-Star Platinum: The World:' This evolved version of Star Platinum appears near the end of Part VI: Stone Ocean. This is the highest form to which Jotaro is shown to develop his Stand. SP:TW can stop time for as long as 5 seconds. It is stated that it can freeze time for longer, but 5 seconds is the limit for human endurance under stopped time. '-Secret Technique': The Joestar family's "Secret Technique", '''running away', is usually utilized as a last resort. It is used by Jotaro in the series during his fight against Rubber Soul. Other: Notable Victories: CP9 (One Piece) Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) Luffy (One Piece) Kyo (Samurai Deeper Kyo) Killua (Hunter X Hunter) Fantastic 4 (Marvel Comics) Notable Losses: Super TaToBa Kamen Rider OOO (Kamen Rider OOO) Vegeta (Dragon Ball) Asura (Asura's Wrath) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Humans Category:Stand Users Category:Time Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Joestar Family Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Manga Characters